


Race to the Finish

by Sherlocked_in_Tejas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Modern Era, Slap Bet, Slapping, Spanking, himym references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_in_Tejas/pseuds/Sherlocked_in_Tejas
Summary: Ben has little faith in Rey's eating abilities.Reylo Prompts: Ben lets his friend Rey slap him as part of a bet he lost he was not expecting to orgasm right then and there when her hand connected with his face.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Burrito with Extra Sour Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bestie Paige.

“There’s no way you can eat that entire burrito, Rey,” Ben said, full of doubt and eyeing the Super Monster sized burrito that Rey had ordered from Freebirds.

“It’s perfect you mean,” Rey was setting up her meal along half the table and crowding Ben’s to make room for her culinary masterpiece.

Finn popped over from getting drinks and bbq sauce, “Yeah Rey, I’ve seen you eat impressive amounts of food before, but this thing is literally eight pounds. It’s the size of a newborn.”

“I know,” Rey beamed. “It’s not even the biggest one they will make. One day I’ll scrap up enough to get the one twice this size.”

Ben made a noise that was in-between concern and disgust at the thought of an even larger mass of rice, beans and fajitas.

Poe shoved a chip covered in queso in his mouth and while chewing proclaimed, “I think everyone is forgetting Rose’s birthday when we ordered fifteen large pizzas and my girl Rey here ate six of them. This is nothing. She can easily take down an infant sized burrito.”

“I still didn’t get any pizza on my birthday,” Rose lamented.

Rey gave Rose a hug, “I’m still sorry about that. I had been holed up at work all day and hadn’t eaten! You know I can’t resist pepperoni!”

“Okay, okay maybe you could do it but I don’t think you should,” Ben conceded. “You’ll feel terrible as soon as you finish. I just bet that you won’t even be able move after.”

Poe perked up, “Woah there, Solo. Was that a challenge? You know how we handle challenges.”

Rose and Finn start chanting, “SLAP BET! SLAP BET!”

Ben’s face flushed pink. “Oh my god, you all need to find another show to watch.”

Poe continued on, “Okay folks, as group appointed Slap Bet Commissioner, I shall mediate the terms. Rey, please make your suggestion.”

Rey looked pensively up at the graffitied wall, “Hmm, I think a fair measurement of my physical prowess could be a sprint.”

“OH! After you eaten you should see if you could run the block to where we parked,” Finn suggested.

Rey looked at her friend, “So are you on Ben’s side then?”

Finn threw his hands up, “Oh no way, I changed sides. I believe in you.”

“Traitor,” Ben mumbled.

“Okay, so I eat my baby sized burrito, then run for a block? Easiest slap bet I will ever win,” Rey was already unwrapping her monstrosity. “Do you agree to the terms Ben?”

Ben became distracted as Rey seemingly unhinged her jaw to put this gargantuan burrito in her mouth. He could admit it was impressive.

He decided to put on an air of contemplation “I have an additional term. You have to race me to the car. Beat me to the car and I’ll let you have two slaps,” Ben crossed his arms still staring at Rey’s mouth.

“OHHHHHH,” came from the Peanut Gallery they called their friends.

Rey swallowed and wiped her hand on the pile of napkins procured for her feast. “Okay, you have a deal,” and stuck her hand out to Ben.

He took it and they shook, but she didn’t give his hand back, instead choosing a power move to continue to stuff her face while she held his hand hostage. His earlier blush might have migrated north to his ears.

* * *

The next forty-five minutes was something that could have been broadcasted on EPSN. As Rey demolished this epically sized burrito, her friends chanted and cheered her on. Poe was getting far too into calling color commentary and they might have been told to be quiet from the table of 14-year-olds who were a degree more mature than the adults participating in a slap bet challenge.

Through it all, Rey powered through and as she shoved the last of the gooey tortilla into her mouth, Poe and Finn both threw her arms up in triumph like she was Rocky Balboa. She finally swallowed and leaned in close to Ben who had hardly touched his meal through the whole ordeal. “So, Ben?”

She was brushing up against his arm and he got a little warm from the contact, “Yeah?”

“Are you going to finish that guac? I have a bit more room.”

The gang erupted in laughter, further disturbing the other patrons.

Ben began to stand up, “Alright, alright. You finished it. It was impressive. But there is still the final challenge.”

Rose threw her arm up, “I call dibs on shotgun!”

“Rose, you had shotgun on the way up here!” Finn complained.

“Yeah, because I called dibs. You need to be faster,” Rose retorted.

Ben held the door and leaned towards Rey when she came out, “Hey, how are you feeling?” Maybe a bit too compassionate for someone who was in the middle of a challenge with her. Rey suddenly felt a little tug on her insides that had nothing to do with her earlier meal. “I’m just fine, Solo. I’m ready to race. Get ready to feel my hand on your face.”

Could Ben blush more? Apparently, it was possible.

They made it out to the sidewalk where Poe again grandstanded, “As Slap Bet Commissioner, I here by decree that—”

Ben shoved his giant hand on Poe’s face, “Let’s get on with it, Mr. Commissioner.”

Poe made to bite Ben’s hand away, “Okay, rules are Ben and Rey are to run from this line in the sidewalk to the cars.”

Ben and Rey lined up on the pavement and Rey comically went into a sprinter’s stance while Ben towered over her, noticing how her shirt rode up and exposed some of the freckled skin of her back.

Poe continued, “Okay if Rey wins, she gets to slap Ben twice. On your marks, get set—"

“Hey, what happens if Ben wins?” Rose inquired.

Poe didn’t miss a beat, “I’m sure Rey will find something for Ben to do to her. THREE. TWO. ONE. BANG.”

Ben should have had an advantage. He ran every morning. He was the star of his high school track team. He ran the stairs in his 12-floor building at lunch every day. Twice. But it seems his traitorous mind (and lower appendage) had other ideas thinking of what _things_ he could do to Rey that he missed her taking off at full speed. She was nearly halfway there before he realized she was gone and he had stood there like someone who didn’t have two brain cells to rub together.

He managed to not trip over his own feet and made up some of the distance, pumping his much longer legs against the pavement. But as the cars came into view, he knew he wasn’t going to make it. Rey beat him by a good twenty feet, tagging his car they had came in like home base. She didn’t even look tired or sick as she triumphantly stood and did a dance looking back at their three friends who were taking their time to get back.

Ben watched her in her celebration when he instantly got a major twinge in his side. _Really?! One block and I’m winded?_ He thought. Rey leaned down and put her face close to his. “You okay, Ben?” Her face was so close to his. He could have easily leaned closer to hers and— “did you eat too much?” Rey laughed. Ben felt his face get even hotter. Rey seemed to feel some sympathy and she rubbed her hand on his back in a soothing motion. Something he shouldn’t have enjoyed while having a muscle spasm.

Rose, Poe and Finn made it to the cars finally and Poe declared Rey the winner. “Now. Ms. Rey? Would you like to use your two slaps now or hold them in reserve?”

Rey exaggerated contemplation, “I think I’ll do one for now and see.”

Ben had regained his composure and he and Rey stood in front of each other. Rose made an observation, “Hey Ben is too tall for Rey to get the right kind of leverage. Hey Ben, can you get down on your knees in front of Rey so you’re at a better angle?”

Poe agreed, “That is such a great idea, Rose. You can be the Slap Bet Sub-commissioner. Yeah Benny, get down so your face is closer to Rey.”

Rey stepped closer to Ben and dragged her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders when he felt her press down on them. “Go down on your knees, Ben. Don’t worry, this won’t hurt…much.” The glint in her eyes about killed Ben as he easily did as he was told and knelt down in front of Rey. Her hands went further up to his neck and brushed the edge of his hair. A shiver ran through his body and he was really starting to notice how his pants were feeling tighter than they did when they left the restaurant.

Finn got his phone out and was filming the moment but no one was paying attention to him. Rey had made a small step back, took a breath and drew her open hand backwards.

Ben’s eyes never left hers as her hand flew towards his face. He felt the sting before he heard the sound. The sensation that hit his face trickled down his body in slow motion where it ended up landing at his already strained crotch. What he didn’t expect was an explosion of bright-white behind his eyes and his dick to erupt with streams of cum in his pants.

The moment was too much and he had let out a deep groan. Rey went from delight to serious concern as he toppled over on to the ground.

“Oh my god, Finn, put your phone down!” Rey shouted. “Ben, Ben, are you okay? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 _Oh god, why is she touching me all over. This is not helping._ Ben thought, keeping his eyes shut for a moment more.

Ben was pulled up by Finn and Poe while Rey continued to check him for bodily harm. Realization of what had happened hit him slower than the slap did. _I just creamed my pants from a slap from my very attractive friend. Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD AND FINN FILMED IT._ He was about to shout at Finn, who had a very bad habit of posting the most embarrassing content for the world to see when Rose snatched his phone away, “Deleted, Finn.” Finn cried, “But why?! That would have gotten me so many likes! I could have captioned it ‘Big Man goes down!” “Nope, not everything needs to be online,” Rose handed him back his phone. “Hey guys, why don’t we head home. Seems like it’s time to call it a night.” She opened the car that her, Poe and Finn had come in. “Are you gonna be alright Ben?”

Rey gave him one last once over before shouting over to Rose, “I think so, I’ll drive Ben’s car home! Have a good night!”

Rose’s car started and pulled out of the lot while she fished Ben’s keys out of his pocket before he could resist. It didn’t really help his situation. But he sighed and got into the passenger side of his own car.

Rey loved to drive his car. She made fun of how he didn’t really fit in his all black Mustang and that he should get a Camaro instead. It has more room at least. She was a bit gleeful behind the wheel. “I’m glad you’re okay. You scared me a little but I’m not going to deny that I feel pretty good. Now you can’t doubt that I have a superior stomach.” She laughed and it made him have a surge of joy that at least he made her happy in some way.

By the time they got to his apartment, he was shifting uncomfortably from his wet underwear that stayed at the forefront of his mind. He just needed to get inside and take a shower. Rey put the car in park and he realized that she still needed to get home. But she was unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out.

Ben made a hasty exit and rounded the car as Rey headed to the door, “Hey, don’t you need me to take you home?”

Rey turned around and looked at him with dark eyes, “I think I still owe you one more slap, Ben.”


	2. Glutton for Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey cashes in on her second slap.

Ben had died. He’s pretty sure that he had some freak heart attack that effects seemingly healthy fit young people and he is still lying in the parking lot. His mother and father crying over his dead body and some serious medical examiner writing down that he had came in his pants moments before death.

_Here Lies Ben Solo, Died as he Came._

Because Rey was at his door unlocking the bolt to his apartment. Turning to see that he hadn’t made any progress since she last checked in on him. “Hurry up and come inside, Ben.”

That put some go in his get-along. He hustled to the door and shut it. Rey had walked into the living room where she shook off her jacket and flung it on the back of his couch. He didn’t know what to do so his body decided anxiety was the answer and his heart was pounding.

Rey had turned back to him and _oh god she’s getting really close again, why does this keep happening?_ She got into his space and played with the zipper on his black sweatshirt. “So, Ben, how are you feeling now? You gave me quite a scare before.”

Ben gulped and when finally let the words come out of his mouth it was more of a squawk than human speech. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just fine. Just a-ok. Great!” He was rambling because Rey had taken her hands lower, closer to his problem area, and hooked her fingers in his belt loops. “Oh, because it sounded bad. You made such a loud noise when I slapped you.”

_Oh god, oh lord, she can’t know, can she? She’s my friend. Friends aren’t creepy and get boners and orgasms when their friends touch them._

Rey’s thumbs were now rubbing the points of his hipbones. _When did she get under my shirt?_ “You know, Ben, I’ve heard that noise before. I remember when we all took that trip to the beach house and you accidently opened the door when I hadn’t gotten dressed yet. You ran into the bathroom for a while and I heard that same noise. I think you were louder than you thought you were. Even Finn asked if you were alright.”

Ben was staring at the wall behind Rey, willing his face to return to its normal color. He did remember seeing Rey wrapped up in a towel as she was leaving the bathroom after a shower. He also recalls that he reacted by rushing past her into the small room to alleviate himself from the instant erection he got at seeing all her exposed skin. He was feeling hot all over now. Rey was finding the space in-between his waist and his pants with her fingers tugging experimentally. “Uhhhh.” _Great response there, Solo. You’re doing awesome here._

Rey was undeterred, “You see, I think that you had a more _pleasurable_ reaction that what is often expected when someone is slapped. I think that if I made an _inspection,_ I might find evidence of that here.”

Ben is now sure that yes, he is dead and this is just a last attempt of his brain to send signals before he left this earth because Rey’s hand went below his waistband and was now cupping his rapidly growing dick over his underwear. “Oh Ben,” she took her unoccupied hand and stroked his cheek, the one that had previously been slapped, “Your pants are a mess. Did you come when I slapped you?”

He was able to get some neurons firing enough to nod against her hand. “Well that makes you a very naughty boy, Ben. Making a mess like that. Naughty boys should be punished don’t you think?” She extracted her hand out of his pants and he whimpered at the loss. “Do you want to be punished, Ben? I still owe you a slap.”

Ben shuddered and let out a breathy, “ _Yessss._ ”

Rey stepped away from him, “I need you to strip down to your underwear, Ben.” He has never complied faster to anything in his life. They were a stark contrast at that point. She was still wearing her soft cotton t-shirt and shorts and he was in his briefs. Rey took his hand and guided him over to the couch where she sat down in the middle seat. She patted her hands on her thighs, “Lay across my lap. You need to get your punishment, Ben.”

It was not the most graceful thing he had ever done as he lumbered over her. He was not a small man. But he managed with his feet hanging over the edge to lay across her barely covered thighs. Their skin was touching but most notable was how his cock was rubbing on her leg, further exasperating the problem he had. Rey was kind though, she put one of the large pillows under his chest so he could glance backwards and see her.

Rey’s left hand caressed his now exposed back, his muscles yearning for more contact, while her right was stroking the backs of his thighs, up and down. Her face was serene, like she had been wanting to do this for the longest time. “Ben, your legs are just so powerful. I can’t believe that I beat you today.” Her fingers trailed along inside his thigh where his skin was covered by his underwear. “I really enjoyed our dinner tonight, did you?”

A strangled “Uh-huh,” came from his throat because she started rubbing the cheeks of his ass. “So firm, Ben. Those squats at the gym are really working for you.”

He thought that his dick couldn’t get harder as it pressed into her leg, but her hand went lower, spreading his legs a bit to cup his balls. She was gently squeezing them and he was concerned he was going to black out again. His friend that he had been lusting after since he met her had him across her lap, almost naked.

At this point, all her movements had been gentle and delicate, but Ben was shocked when she pulled down his briefs with both hands so swiftly, he gasped and flexed his body upwards grinding his cock even more. Her lovely hands were now on his naked ass, massaging the round globes while his raging hard on was still trapped below. “Okay Ben, I think you’re ready for your punishment. You’ve been so naughty.” He groaned, vibrating against Rey.

She stopped rubbing and raised her right hand high. He was able to see her face. It was powerful, lustful, gleeful, as she brought her hand down on his right butt cheek. The pain bloomed outwards and he felt it in every part of him. The sensation was too much. He bucked against Rey’s leg and for the second time that evening he came in his underwear.

Ben’s groan as he shot streams of cum shook the couch. Rey was breathing heavy, holding his ass and rubbing away the pain she had caused. Ben finally calmed down as he took deep breaths and caught Rey’s eyes. She smiled, still making small comforting circular strokes to his skin. “So how do we tell the Commissioner that we are squared up on slaps?”

It broke the tension that this whole encounter had built up and they both started laughing heartily, Ben still lying prone across her.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think he needs all the details,” Ben made out in-between laughs.

Rey pushed Ben to get on the couch in a more normal sitting position, but made sure that he didn’t get too far away. He felt bold, silly for what has just happened, and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest to hold her close. Rey curled into his body and nuzzled his throat making a very content noise. Rey spoke into his neck, “I guess this means you know I like you.”

Even though she was curled up to him while he was only in halfway on underwear, Ben still was surprised. “You like me?”

Rey pulled back to look at his shocked face. “Yes, you idiot! I don’t do this for all my friends.” She swatted at his chest. “I’ve liked you forever. I thought that you weren’t interested in me since you’d avoid me. But after the beach trip, I’ve been trying to gauge you more. Today was just confirmation.”

Ben was dumbfounded, “But, why do you like me? I’m weird and you’re…you’re everything.”

Rey sighed, “Okay your mother was right that you are the least self-aware, self-conscious person ever.”

“You talked to my mom about me?”

“Off-topic, but yes, Ben. You’re gorgeous, strong, but also, you’re so kind and I see you taking risks outside your comfort zone when it’s to make someone else more comfortable. You’re a good person and that counts for a lot.”

Ben’s blush came back, “I still don’t deserve you.”

Rey lightly slapped his chin, “Shut up, we deserve each other.” She was still holding his chin when she leaned up and gave him the gentlest first kiss.

She moved away and Ben was smiling, maybe finally convinced that this beautiful woman who made him cream his pants twice actually liked him. It was one of the most blissful moments of his life and he sought to make it last. He captured her mouth and the gentle kiss turned passionate fairly quickly. Rey’s hands slid into his dark hair, pulling slightly. Ben rubbed her back until he navigated her over his own lap and Rey took the opportunity to grind down on his already awakening cock. _What is a refractory period anyway?_

They broke away to breathe, and Ben looked into her eyes, “Do you think that maybe we can take this back to my room?” Rey kissed him again and nodded against his lips.

“Race you!” she squealed as she pushed away and ran down the hall.

Ben was left holding the air where a Rey had been but he reacted faster than he did all night as he launched up and went after her.

He did manage to catch her in the hallway, but to be fair, she was slowed down from taking her clothes off.

Ben felt it was a very good prize for winning a race.


End file.
